Waiting For Twilight
by Care-Bear-Nightmarz
Summary: Sano. With his onyx bed head hair and electrifying black eyes, it’s no wonder every girl in Saint Blossom High has fallen for him. Only three problems—so has Mizuki, Sano’s best friend and fellow roommate at the boys only school. Full Summary Inside


Summary: Sano. With his onyx bed head hair and electrifying black eyes, it's no wonder every girl in Saint Blossom High has fallen for him. Only three problems—so has Mizuki, Sano's best friend and fellow roommate at the boys only school. The other problem is that Mizuki isn't a boy at all but a very determined girl. Sano thought he was the only one who knew. Which leads to the third and final problem. Someone else knows Mizuki's secret and they aren't about to keep quiet about it.

* * *

Waiting For Twilight 

_Close your eyes, and I will be swimming  
lullaby's fill your room, and I will be singing  
singing to only you  
don't forget ill hold your head  
watch the night sky fading red  
_-As You Sleep by Something Corporate

The boy rolled on his side and opened his eyes, revealing onyx orbs flecked and glittering with golden sparkles. Squinting beyond the sleepy haze clouding his eyes, he found what he had been unconsciously searching for. Coffee colored hair spilled lazily over the pillow as the girl that lay next to him continued her sleep-deprived slumber. The boy watched the girl carefully, quietly laughing to himself at her strange sleeping habits. His crush was curled awkwardly on her stomach; arms crushed under her chest. He traced a finger down her silky cheek and smiled, as even the darkness couldn't hide the blush that tinted her skin. The boy leaned over his sleeping love and watched as the glowing numbers on his alarm clock read 4:46am. He rested back on his elbows, unsure of what to do next.

"Sano," Whispered the girl through her dream, grabbing a handful of Sano's shirt as if to keep him bound to the bed. Sano leaned down and pressed his lips against her forehead, grasping her hand tenderly within his own. Turning his full lips to the girl's ear he whispered so as not to disturb her, "I'm here, Mizuki." That name; the most precious word to him now.

Sano draped his arm around Mizuki's obviously feminine form. Drawing her closer, he gently pressed his face in her hair, quickly catching the scent of strawberries. Sano smiled. This was the only sweet thing he would ever like. He was barely aware of the girl awakening in his arms.

"Sano?" Sano looked down into a sleepy pair of chocolate brown eyes, which were innocently staring back at him from beneath hazelnut bangs. He heaved a tired sigh and pulled his arm back under the covers. He looked back down and caught the embarrassed look across Mizuki's face. Her crimson blush matched the white tee and plaid boxers she had on. As Mizuki sat up cautiously, he couldn't keep his eyes from wandering down to her perfect legs. His face grew hot as he found himself looking at her slender thighs. He was quickly drawn back to the present when Mizuki stood up, forgetting she wasn't in her own bed, and smacked her head on the bottom of her bunk. She fell back on the bed holding her head in her hands.

"Owww," Mizuki whimpered, closing her eyes tight to keep the tears from coming. She gently rocked herself, trying anything to forget about the pain. It was only when she felt warm hands removing her own that she remembered she wasn't alone. She looked up into alarmed eyes and realized just how close Sano was. "You okay?" Sano asked, his breath ruffling her hair. He was only inches away now, unknowingly teasing her with the heavenly scent of his detergent. "Let me see." Sano muttered, inspecting her head with the gentlest touch. Mizuki looked down at the sheets and tried to pretend that the blush spreading like a fever was from pain and not embarrassment. When Sano's hands hit a tender spot, Mizuki yelped. "Sorry," He apologized, looking at her with his sexy, bedroom eyes. Her blush grew hotter and she barely managed a full sentence. "I-I-I'm O-Okay, S-Sano. R-Really." Seeing her stutter made Sano smile involuntarily.

"If you say so," Sano laughed. He glanced at the clock and began to maneuver himself off the bed. "If we hurry, we might actually make it to breakfast, for once." Mizuki blushed as she realized that he was referring to her other 'sleepovers' that had many times resulted in them being late.

Dragging his numb body into the shower, Sano cringed as the cold water finished what the morning had started.

**In the Bedroom**

Mizuki still lost in the memory of Sano's gaze, didn't realize she was falling backwards off the bed until she made ugly contact with the floor. Pulling herself upright, she rubbed at her sore back until the pain was bearable. Sighing, she reached into her school tote bag and pulled out her sleek, black ipod. Mizuki pulled up a chair near the window and pushed the headphones over her ears. Blaring the song 'What Hurts The Most,' she silently mouthed the words to herself in an attempt to calm her pounding heart. She would have gone deaf if a certain someone hadn't tugged the headphones off. Mizuki jumped and narrowly missed falling over the edge of the chair. Sano stood over her, holding her headphones and wearing a happy expression. In a towel. Mizuki instantly blushed, but found she couldn't take her eyes away from his dripping wet hair. Even as she followed a drop down passed his shoulder and over his abs and down his treasure tra—

Mizuki sprang up out of the chair, almost smacking into Sano on the way and ran to the bathroom. "I'm gonna take my shower now." Leaving a very confused Sano in her wake, Mizuki slammed the door and slid down the wall. After a moment of regaining her self-control, she turned on the warm water and washed away her unwanted thoughts.

**10 minutes later**

Mizuki made her way out of the bathroom, fully clothed. Avoiding eye contact with Sano proved harder than she'd expected. She dropped her eyes to the floor and nearly tripped over Sano's school bag.

"You ready?" Sano said from somewhere on the other side of the room.

"Yep," Mizuki said shyly, afraid to glimpse at him. Footsteps started towards her and she was not surprised when a pair of Nike's stopped right under her view. Mizuki tried to side step Sano but only succeeded in tripping for the fifth time that morning. Strong arms caught her around the waist and stopped her from taking a face plant into the rug. "Thanks," Mizuki finally got up the courage to peek at his face. She was greeted with a smile and the remark, "Falling for me, huh?" Mizuki blushed and playfully punched Sano's arm. "You wish," Mizuki said to him as they gathered up their stuff and headed out the door. While Sano kept going on about how if Nakatsu tried anything, she should punch him, Mizuki couldn't help but smile and think to herself, 'Maybe this will be a good day after all. Maybe.'


End file.
